It is sometimes necessary to remove steering wheels from vehicles such as large trucks to make repairs or for replacement of the steering wheel. The repair or replacement may be to the steering wheel itself, or to some apparatus associated with the steering column.
Steering wheels are mounted to steering columns by frictional fit. Pulling devices are used to pull the steering wheel away from the steering column. These devices commonly use a threaded member that is rotated to apply a force to the steering column and pull the steering wheel away from the steering column.
Steering wheels for vehicles may have switches mounted in them for actuation of the vehicle's horn. Conductor wires are associated with the horn that extends through the steering column and into the horn switch.
The threaded member that engages the steering column when pulling the steering wheel contacts the conductor wires for the horn switch. Frequently, pulling devices damage the horn wires. The wires may get tangled in the pulling device or the pulling device may cut the wires as it applies pressure to the steering column.
There is a need for a device that eliminates damage to horn wires as a steering wheel is removed from a steering column.